The field of the invention is containers and the invention relates more particularly to transportation rings of the type used to hold the top on a can containing essentially hazardous and dangerous materials during shipping.
A transportation ring is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,705. This ring extends downwardly into the plug recess. A removable retaining device for cans is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,003. This device also extends into the U-shaped plug or lid recess. A reclosable vacuum container has the lid captured in a peripheral sealing cavity as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,330.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,554 shows a lid retaining collar which also has a portion which extends into the U-shaped plug or lid recess.
While the prior art devices which extend into the U-shaped plug recess and onto the plug cover portion operate adequately, the applicant discovered it was not necessary to have these extensions to hold a lid or plug on a can and pass the applicable United Nations can testing requirements.